Retrouvailles
by Machan Valentine
Summary: Fanfic yaoi sur Captain Tsubasa, eh oui encore. Couple : LandersxWarner. Quoi d'autre avec moi . Chapitre 2. Fic finie.
1. Default Chapter

**Retrouvailles**

Série : Captain Tsubasa (Olive et Tom).

Auteuse : Machan.

Genre : Yaoï, OOC, mimi tout plein, one shot.

Couple : LandersxWarner. On change pas un couple qui gagne !! ^__________^

Disclamer : J'ai beau écumé tous les terrains de foot près de chez moi, j'ai jamais vu des mecs aussi beaux et aussi doués !! Donc je peux pas les avoir, aussi bien version manga que version réelle !! __ 

Une fête, non une réunion avait été organisée ce week-end, de façon à rassembler tous les plus grands sportifs du Japon. Certaisn avaient été contactés des mois à l'avance pour pouvoir revenir au pays. La cérémonie devait se dérouler au stade de Yokohama, le plus grand du Japon. 

**ΨΨ**

Warner se préparait tranquillement. Il n'aimait pas trop ce genre de réunion mais bon il avait été invité, lui, le plus grand karatéka de sa génération. 

A la suite se sa blessure lors d'un accident de la route, et de sa réouverture pendant la finale Toho vs Newteam, il avait peu à peu arrêter le foot, avait abandonner ses précieuses cages, pour se consacrer entièrement aux arts martiaux. Très vite il ouvrit son propre dojo sous les conseils de son père et avait ainsi montré sa nette supériorité à son frère aîné. Ses talents furent vite repérés et il participa à de nombreuses compétitions qu'il remporta.

Mais le fait de retourner dans un stade lui faisait un certain effet. C'est là qu'il trouva sa place, pendant un temps, ses amis, et même, la personne qu'il aimait. La seule et unique jusqu'à ce jour. Il était tombé amoureux d'un de ses coéquipiers, un des ses amis, son capitaine, Mark Landers. Mais voilà 12 ans qu'ils ne s'étaient plus vus. «Le « tigre » avait continué sa carrière footballistique et était très vite monté dans l'élite japonaise puis mondiale. Il était constamment à l'étranger, voyageant de pays en pays, enchaînant les coupes et les matchs. Certes ils s'envoyaient des lettres, mais ce n'était pas assez à son goût. Il mourrait d'envie de le revoir, ne serait-ce que quelques heures. 

Et si Mark était présent à cette réunion ? Il était, lui aussi, un très grand sportif, et même le meilleur buteur de touts a génération. Son cœur se mit à battre plus rapidement à cette idée. Mais il devait encore être à l'étranger, en train de préparer un nouveau match. 

Il prit son manteau, ferma la maison et monta dans la voiture, direction le stade de Yokohama.

**ΨΨ**

Landers étaient en route vers la stade, accompagné d'Olivier, Danny.

 Philippe n'avait pas put venir pour des raisons personnelles et était resté à New York avec Jenny, Julian quand à lui venait de subir une nouvelle opération depuis peu, et ne pouvait décemment pas voyager. C'était Atton qui conduisait, plus prudent sur la route que les deux autres. Mark regardait le paysage défiler par la fenêtre, l'esprit ailleurs.

Une réunion pour les plus grands sportifs du Japon. Pff. Qu'elle perte de temps inutile. Quoi que… peut-être pourrait-il la revoir… cette personne si spéciale à ses yeux, comme son autre moitié. Oh certes il ne fut pas le seul dans sa vie, il avait eut quelques aventures avec d'autres, hommes ou femmes, mais jamais il n'avait ressentit la même chose que lorsque lui était là.

Il avait apprit qu'il avait arrêté le foot pour se consacrer aux arts martiaux. [[1]] De toute façon, dans l'un comme dans l'autre il était très doué. Si seulement il n'avait pas eu ce problème d'épaule. Peut-être serait-il resté avec lui, à ses côtés. Ce cher Ed. [[2]] Il l'avait accepté si facilement dans l'équipe lorsqu'il l'avait vu pour la première fois. Mais il fallait dire que pour une première rencontre…

*Flash Back*

_Mark s'entraînait encore avec le coach Kira alors que le soleil commençait à disparaître pour laisser place à l'astre lunaire. Il tirait encore et encore dans les buts vides pour améliorer son tir. Mais sur une passe du coach, Landers loupa son contrôle et tira en direction de la colline longeant le stade. Mais à ce moment-là, un jeune garçon, apparemment du même âge que Mark passait. Tout alla très vite. Kira cria « Attention » car l'inconnu allait recevoir la balle en plein visage mais par un incroyable réflexe, il réussi in extremis à dégager la balle d'un revers de main. Je n'en revenais pas, tout comme le coach. Comment avait-il fait ? Mes tirs étaient déjà puissants à l'époque; n'importe quelle autre personne aurait été dans l'incapacité de se protéger. Mais ce n'était pas n'importe qui, c'était Ed Warner, karatéka depuis tout petit, aux réflexes hors du commun. C'est alors que j compris qu'il allait prendre une part importante dans ma vie. Kira supplia par la suite de laisser son fils jouer au foot, en quelques mois il s'était considérablement amélioré. Malgré son obéissance et son respect envers son père, il fuga pour nous rejoindre, l'équipe et moi pour le championnat junior._

*Fin flash Back*

Oui peut-être, peut-être le reverra-t-il ce soir…

  


* * *

[1] Et là personne ne se doute de qui je parle. Eh oui, le mystère reste entier. ^^ 

[2] Nooooooon. C'était lui ?!


	2. Chapitre 2

**Retrouvailles**

**2ème partie**

****

Série : Captain Tsubasa (Olive et Tom).

Auteuse : Machan.

Genre : Yaoï, OOC, mimi tout plein, one shot.

Couple : LandersxWarner. On change pas un couple qui gagne !! ^__________^

Disclamer : J'ai beau écumé tous les terrains de foot près de chez moi, j'ai jamais vu des mecs aussi beaux et aussi doués !! Donc je peux pas les avoir, aussi bien version manga que version réelle !! __ 

Ed alla garer sa voiture et se dirigea vers le stade, toujours aussi imposant et majestueux à ses yeux. Il y entra et chercha l'endroit pour la réunion. Il salua distraitement les personnes qu'il connaissait ou tout du moins reconnaissait. Mais bien vite son attention fut captée par autre chose, ce qu'il avait protégé pendant si longtemps, là où il se sentait en sécurité, en paix avec lui-même. Il s'approcha des cages et passa la main sur un des poteaux. 

- Ca fait longtemps que je t'ai plus garder toi…

Alors qu'il se perdait dans toutes ses anciennes sensations retrouvées, une voix se fit entendre derrière lui.

- Toujours aussi attentionné envers eux à ce que je vois !! 

Ed se retourna, le cœur battant.

- Mark ?!

- Salut Ed !! Ca fait un bail, ne ?

Il se jeta dans les bras de son ancien capitaine, heureux comme jamais.

- Mark… Je suis si content de te revoir !!!

Au début un peu surprit par son geste, le tigre se reprit bien vite et serra son si précieux ex « goalkeeper ».

- Moi aussi je suis content de te revoir Ed !! 

Warner s'écarta, un peu gêné, une petite rougeur sur les joues. Mark le regarda, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- Ed !!!!!!

Mellow se jeta à son coup, pendouillant à quelques centimètres du sol.

- Danny ?!

- Ca fait longtemps qu'on s'est pas vu !! 

Il se décrocha de son « poteau », tout content d'avoir retrouver un de ses meilleurs amis.

- Ca tu vas ? Enfin comment vas-tu ?

- Oh ma foi très bien et toi chti Danny ?

- Ca va tranquille !! On raconte que tu tiens ton propre dojo et que t'es le meilleur karatéka du Japon !! J'ai tout bon ?

- Oui !! ^___^ Et si je ne raconte pas de bêtise, t'es un des meilleurs libéro, ne ?

- Exact !! Et Mark le meilleur avant offensif !! 

- Ca change pas beaucoup ça !! ^^

Mark sentit une chaleur montée à ses joues mais elle passa heureusement inaperçue.

- Merci Ed !!... Dis, ça te dirais de faire quelques arrêts vite fait ? Juste pour voir si t'as pas tout perdu !! ^^

- Pourquoi pas !! Ouais enfin en tenue… j'ai rien pour me changer après ! -__-

- Enfile ça !! 

Mark lui jeta un jogging large qu'il passa facilement.

- Tu te balade toujours avec ta panoplie de footballeur ou quoi ? 

- On sait jamais !! Vu que je ne savais pas trop si la soirée allait être intéressante, j'avais prévu de quoi m'occuper !! Danny la balle !! Et maintenant en place !! Dan, avec moi en une deux !! 

- Oui capitaine !! ^___________^

Ed prit place dans les cages, tandis que Landers et Mellow se préparait à lancer l'offensive.

- C'est partit !!! 

Le duo enchaîna des passes courtes et rapides. Ed se tenait sur ses gardes, comment au bon vieux temps, il fallait s'attendre à tout avec ces deux là.

La balle parvint à Danny qui arma son tir. Visiblement cadré vers la droite, Ed s'y déporta légèrement ais au lieu de tirer, Danny fit une passe à son capitaine qui frappa comme un bourrin dans la balle au côté opposé. Tir du tigre.

Mais Ed prit rapidement appui sur le poteau gauche pour pouvoir se propulser vers le ballon. Il l'attrapa à deux mains et s'effondra sur le sol. Mark resta bouche bée. C'était comme s'il n'avait jamais arrêté le foot. Qu'est-ce qu(il aurait donné s'il avait continué ?!

- Alors tu m'épates Ed ! Toujours aussi efficace à ce que je vois.

Ed se releva et épousseta les vêtements.

- Ouais mais pour les mains, c'est plus pareil !! 

Il lui montra la rougeur prononcée de ses paumes.

- Désolé !! 

- Pas grave ! Je vais me laver les mains aux vestiaires ! Je reviens !! 

Lorsqu'il revient sur la pelouse du stade quelques minutes plus tard, une fois changé, il retrouva ses eux ex-coéquipiers ainsi qu'Atton qu'il salua. Un long et ennuyeux discours fut prononcé, faisant l'éloge de tous les grands sportifs qui se virent remis une médaille symbolique. Le buffet arriva peut après, suivit du repas et tous prirent place à table. N'ayant aucune place de désignée, l'ex-trio de la Toho s'installa ensemble, Atton aux côtés de Ed. Tous discutèrent des 12 années passées loin les uns des autres (enfin surtout loin de Ed). Apparemment, tout le monde avait bien réussi dans la vie sur le plan sportif, mais sur le plan sentimental…

- Alors Olivier… t'en est où toi ?

- Bah, je me suis marié avec Patty !! ^__^

- Sérieux ?

- Oui !! 

- Des enfants ?

- Deux ! Un garçon, Roberto, et une fille, Julie !! 

- T'as pas perdu ton temps dis donc !! 

- Et toi Danny ?

- Oh rien de durable ! Un peu comme le capitaine quoi…

- T'as gueule Danny !!!

- Tu as quelqu'un dans la vie ? _Lui demanda Ed._

- J'ai eu quelques relations… mais rien de durable ! Il doit me manquer quelque chose ! 

- Et quoi ?

- Je ne sais pas ! Peut-être ce que j'ai laissé à quelqu'un !! 

A ces mots, il jeta un bref coup d'œil à Ed qui le remarqua aussitôt.

- Et toi Ed ?

- Hein ? Oh non !! 

- Me dis pas que t'es jamais sorti avec quelqu'un en 12 ans ?

-  On a déjà du te draguer non ?

- Oui mais… j'ai refusé ! 

- Oh t'abuses !! 

- T'es jamais tombé amoureux ?

- Si ! Une fois !! 

- Ah vi ? Et de qui ?

- Ca ne vous regarde pas !! 

- Ed… ?

- Eh !!! C'est ma vie privée ok ?!!!

- T'énerves pas !! Je voulais pas t'offenser !! 

- Désolé mais… _se lève_  Je vais faire un tour !! 

- Ed !! 

Le goal s'éloigna rapidement et sortit du stade. Il marcha un peu et s'appuya sur un des grands piliers de l'immense bâtisse.

- 'J'aurais mieux fait de me taire, ou de raconter un bobard !! Comment je peux lui dire ce que je ressens alors qu'il ne m'aime pas ?!!'

- Ed ? Ca va ?

Warner tourna la tête, une boule d'appréhension dans a gorge.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

- Tu n'avais pas l'air bien quand tu es parti ! Je sus venu voir ce qu'il n'allait pas !! 

- Laisses tomber ! Ca ne regarde que moi !! 

- Tu en es sûr ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?

Landers se rapprocha lentement de lui.

- J'ai dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas toue à l'heure ?

- Pourquoi ?

- Je sais pas ! Tu avais 'air un peu triste !! 

- C'est rien, juste un coup de blues !!

Il allait partir quand Mark le retint par le bras.

- Arêtes de me mentir Ed ! Je sais très bien que quelque chose ne va pas et que d'une manière ou d'une autre c'est à cause de moi !! 

Warner le regarda dans les yeux, immobile, avant de se jeter à son cou et l'embrasser. Mais il rompit rapidement son baiser et s'écarta à distance raisonnable, toujours son regard fixé dans celui de son capitaine.

- Voilà ce qui ne va pas ! Je t'aime et toi non !! Tes multiples « aventures » le prouvent !! Moi je n'aimais, je n'aime et n'aimerais jamais que toi !!!!

Encore sous la surprit de ce qu'il venait de faire et de dire, Mark le gifla. Ed se frotta la joue, les yeux remplis d'incompréhension et surtout de tristesse.

- … Je…

- Tais-toi !!

- Mais…

- Je ne veux plus t'entendre !!!!!!!  _Cria-t-il._

Le »tigre » le regarda, véritablement en colère. Mais aussi, et ce qui surprit Ed, des larmes commençaient à couler le long de ses joues.

- T'es vraiment un imbécile !! Est-ce que tu te rends compte que **JAMAIS**, j'ai bien dit **JAMAIS** je n'ai cessé de penser à toi !! 

- Mark, je…

- Tu sais ce qu'il me manquait quand j'étais sur le terrain ? Pendant que je disputais des matchs ? Mon Goal !!! Mon meilleur goal !!! Celui qui à toujours su me redonner courage !! Celui qui était près à saboter la finale contre la Newteam pour que je joue !! Celui qui a toujours été là quand j'en avais besoin !! ... Et ce qui me manquait avec mes autres relations ? Tu sais ce qui me manquait ? L'amour !!!! Cette flamme dans le cœur qui fait qu'il s'affole quand on voit la personne aimée !! Cette flamme qui m'a toujours animé pendant les matchs !! Cette flamme qui m'a guidée jusqu'ici !! Tu vois, cette flamme je l'ai donné à la première personne que j'ai aimé !! La seule que j'ai vraiment aimé !!! Et c'est **TOI **qui l'as ED !!Toi, toi et toi seul !! Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point tu m'as manqué !! Je n'ai pas arrêté de penser à toi !!! Toujours !!!!

Ed le regarda, sur le cul (façon de parler, enfin d'écrire là). Ainsi donc Mark l'aimait. Mais comment ? Pourquoi ? Tellement de questions passèrent dans sa tête. Avec l'énergie du désespoir, il se jeta dans ses bras, essayant de le réconforter par sa présence. Mark referma aussitôt ses bras sur sa taille et le cola encore plus à lui.

- Je t'aime, je t'aime je t'aime, je t'aime !!!!!!!!!

- Moi aussi je t'aime !!

- Ne me laisse plus tout seul Mark !! Je ne veux pas te perdre !! Je ne veux plus rester loin de toi !! Ca fait si mal !! 

Mark releva délicatement le visage de son aimé et posa tendrement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le baiser fut long, amoureux, passionné. Puis ils le rompirent à regret et Ed posa sa tête au creux de du coup de son tigre à lui.

- Ed… Moi aussi je voudrais… pouvoir rester avec toi. Toute ma vie, mais…

- Mais tu dois bientôt repartir à l'étranger…

- Oui…  _Souffla-t-il._

Warner releva la tête et lui lança un regard empli d'amour.

- Je sais ! Quand dois-tu rentrer ?

- Dans trois jours !

- Alors restes avec moi pendant ses trois jours ! Ne me laisse pas une seule seconde tout seul !

- Je te le promets ! 

Et ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau.

**Fin**

Machan : Boyoooooooo !!!! Sont mimiiiii !!! 

Ed : Tu peux pas finir comme ça ?!!!! é__è

Machan : Bah quoi, tout fini bien non ?

Ed : Oui mais…

Machan : Bon si je suis motivée je te fais une suite !! Ca te va ?

Ed : Oui ! ^^


End file.
